My PANICS
by fmapreshwab
Summary: This is my version of what comes after episode 4 of P.A.N.I.C.S. People Acting Normal In CrazyAss Situations, based on the game F.E.A.R.


Okay, this fic was written after I watched the fourth, and thus far last, episode of PANICS (People Acting Normal In Crazy-Ass Situations), as created and owned by the talented video gaming geniuses at Rooster Teeth Productions, based on the game F.E.A.R. It is one of the funniest things out there, and everybody needs to go watch it. Now. If you haven't seen it, it'll make no sense. No sense whatsoever. If you have, it'll make slightly more sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bravo Four, Frank, was huddled in the corner when Alpha squad rushed in looking for the rest of his team. One came running around the desk Frank had been hiding behind and shouted to his commander "Hey, Chief, I got a survivor here!" The chief ran over and asked what had happened to the rest of his team. He honestly wanted to laugh.

"They're dead, all of them, it took their bodies." The officer ran off, leaving him with the Alpha grunt.

"You okay, Bravo Four?"

"Yeah, but don't call me Bravo Four," Frank shouted. "My name is Frank." His eyes began to glow red as he turned to the man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bravo One opened his eyes to a dark room. 'What the fuck,' he thought in confusion. He shouldn't have been opening his eyes at all, he was dead. The ghost had certainly taken her time killing him, giving his dumb ass team mates plenty of time to call him on the fucking radio and… 'God damn it!' he thought vehemently. He was sure he was dead; he had even left them messages on the wall from the pools of blood around him even as he was pulled from the room. She must have pulled him in to this small, dark, shit smelling room. Something groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bravo Five, leader of the bravo team, woke up in a room that smelled suspiciously like shit. The last thing he remembered was…"Holy Shit!" he shouted. A flash and then… nothing. He was somehow sure the girl had killed him.

"Hey, Five, shut it!"

"Bravo One?"

"What?"

"Are we dead?"

"Y'know? I'm not really sure. I mean, I know we're dead, but do you feel dead?"

"No. I really don't."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this."

"Bravo Two?" Five asked.

"No fuck," One said.

"Hey, didn't I kill you?" Bravo Three asked.

"You killed Two?" Five asked incredulously.

"What the fuck?" One shouted.

"I thought he was possessed. Four told me to," Three said defensively.

"No he didn't. It was just a guess. You shot me just for the hell of it, admit it!" Two shouted.

"If you shot him, how is he here?" Five asked slowly.

"Better question is how I'm here after the ghost spiked me to death," Bravo Three said coolly.

"What? You're dead? What the fuck is going on here?" One shouted.

"Where's Bravo Four?" Five asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had left Bravo Three to die. In a way,Frankreallydeserved what had happened to him. He had turned, and the little girl, the little ghost, had…well, possessed was really the best word for it. She was in control, but he was still able to speak, to move on his own. Weird.

He knocked the Alpha kid out, then ran down the hall. She was controlling him now, taking him back. Somehow he knew the others were out there, still alive even after he had seen each of them die. It was really, really weird. His first day was not going too well.

He walked through several of the stupid doorways without doors, until he came to one that actually had a door. He pushed it open, and the stench of God only knew what came drifting out, along with fragments of an argument.

One voice drifted up above the rest. "Bravo Four?"

He looked over to the source. Sitting in the shaft of light drifting in from the open door was Bravo Five, team leader and, more recently, smoking corpse. "Bravo Five?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it, folks. I know, I know, leave it to the pros, but I yet try! Feel free to tell me I you liked it, feel free to tell me never to write again if you didn't. I welcome any and all reviews.


End file.
